1. Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, and in particular relates to a bottom gate thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display technology progressively develops, everyday life conveniences for people increase, due to the multitude of displays available. Light and thin features are desired for displays. Thus, flat panel displays (FPD) are now the most popular type of displays desired. There are many kinds of FPDs provided, among which liquid crystal displays (LCD) are popular among consumers because of the advantages such as efficient space utilization, low power consumption, no radiance, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Liquid crystal displays are mainly formed by a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The thin film transistor substrate has a plurality of bottom gate thin film transistors.
In the related art, the manufacturing process of the bottom gate thin film transistor easily suffers from some problems. For example, the forming of a source electrode and a drain electrode may easily damage an active layer therebelow, which results in back channel damage.